A Very Glee Musical
by LittleUnicorn12
Summary: Kurt Hummel is living his dream. He's got a huge appartment in New York City and is currently the most successful musical producer worldwide. But suddenly the leading man for his new theatre play cancels, and Kurt struggels to find a replacement. Until he meets a street musician with a wonderful voice, stunning guitar skills and those gorgeous brown curls...
1. Chapter - Bad News

**A Very Glee Musical**

– Bad News

»You're WHAT?«, screamed the 22-year-old Broadway producer Kurt Hummel into his iPhone, on the other end Sam Evans, headliner of his newest musical 'An Extraordinarily Ordinary Love Story'.

It's the third musical he's producing. Well, the third one that he's producing all alone. He's been collaborating in several small works and gained a experiences, but two years ago he decided to realize his own ideas and imaginations and hit the bull's eye with his first play, a parody of the classic 'Sweeney Todd'. His second production, a drama, which's music reminded one of 'Wicked', was very successful, too. It received two distinctions, including a Tony Award, the most-wanted award among musical producers and writers.

His third work should live up to those successes, but that it would work out now was doubtful. He worked so hard on it, after he read in a review about his last musical that "With a lovestory only half as good as this play, Kurt Hummel would have a good chance to become the new Andre Lloyd Webber."  
In this sentence Kurt saw a certain challenge, and as usual he accepted it.  
He racked his brain to create a romance, that would take the audience's fancy, he spent nights writing a story about such a sensitive theme, love.  
A theme, that he hardly knew anything about.  
But after months of work and sleepless nights he had finished his work with the name "An Extraordinarily Ordinary Love Story.", and was proud of it.

And now that.

»You're my leading man, my L-E-A-D-I-N-G M-A-N! Can you explain to me how I should get through the premiere without you?!«, Kurt's voice cracked, while he talked to Sam, a young man he's known since High School.

»I'm .. I'm sorry, but-«, Sam tried to apologize, but he was interrupted.

»Spare your "I'm sorry, but"! I'm sitting here in New York and want to continue with the rehearsals for my play, which premieres in ONE MONTH! And you're just telling me on the phone, that you have to move from New York to … where exactly are you right now?!«, you could still here the unhappiness in the 22-year-old's voice, who wasn't sitting on the sofa anymore, but pacing up and down in the room.

»I had to go back to Lima .. Santana … she's pregnant.«, Sam unfolded now.

»Santana, that … «, Kurt put his hand on his forehead and fell onto the sofa again. »How long has she been pregnant?« He left out the question if the unborn child was really Sam's.

»For four months, as far as I know. Listen, Kurt, next year I'll be there for you again, okay? But right now Santana just needs me. I'm sure you'll find someone who can replace me.«

Kurt didn't say a thing for one moment, he was already going through the lists of supporting actors mentally, to make out a substitute. »I guess I have no other choice, have I?«

»I am really, really sorry, Kurt.«, Sam assured again. Then you could here the voice of an irritated young woman, shouting swear words in Spanish. »I gotta hang up now. Goodbye, I wish you good luck!«

»Thanks, Sam.« Kurt dropped the mobile phone next to him and ran his finger through is hair, while he went through the supporting actors' list over and over again. There must be someone, who could step in. Sure, there were a dozen of people, who would do anything for the role, but Kurt's claims were too high. Nobody seemed good enough for it.

That meant, there must be another casting.  
And that meant, he must spend many nights with work instead of sleep, again.

He picked up his phone again and called his assistant.

»Hey Kurt. Why are you calling?«, a young woman asked.

»Quinn, we need a new leading man.«


	2. Chapter - Auditions

Audition

After Kurt had told his assistant Quinn Fabray about his miserable situation, she set up another casting for the following day and Kurt had also asked her to inform acting schools about the audition, to update the musical's homepage as well as Kurt Hummel's own one and even send requests to actors from other theatre plays.

They had been phoning for hours that night, Kurt went to bed at 3 am and fell asleep immediately.

_Peep. Peeeep. Peeeeeeeeeeee-_

The alarm on Kurt's night table rouse him rudely from his slumber. He felt for the off-button, but found it only after a few tries and fell back in bed again, still completely tired from last night.  
The weak rays of this November day's dawn had already found their way into the musical producer's bedroom and lightened it up nicely.  
It took some time until Kurt opened his eyes and finally got up.

It was 07.08 by then.

How long did he sleep? About four hours. Well, that had to be enough for today.

As every morning he went into the bathroom and took a shower.  
He enjoyed the warm water, that covered him like a comfortable blanket and made him feel a little like in bed again.  
After twenty minutes he grabbed for one of the towels, that were folded accurately and stacked in the cupboard, wrapped it around his body and looked into the mirror, before beginning with doing his hair. Blow-drying, some gel & spray.  
After ten minutes even that was done and he smiled proudly.  
Man, he looked quite good for the little sleep he got.

Punctual at 07.45 he left his apartment, as always looking like coming right from Paris' catwalks.  
He wore grey, tight jeans and a white shirt with a silver print of the Versace logo, black _ and a bag from Marc Jacobs with the same colour.

He was on the way to get to his favourite café, called "The New York Beans", where he arranged to meet Quinn, while he silently cursed about the unusual cold air and his stupidity, to forget a jacket in this hurry.  
It was November, of course he didn't expect summery weather, but these temperatures seemed to be extra cold.

Finally he had reached the café, Quinn was already waiting for her boss, sitting at their regular seat.  
»Good morning, Kurt!«, she greeted him with a cheerful smile, as she always did, and gave him a short hug.  
»Morning, Quinn.«, Kurt took a free seat.  
»So«, she started off, »so far everything's going well. I have called all acting schools in the city, most of them assured me to pass on the date. Some people even answered the advert that I put on the homepages. But I couldn't convince other producers to send us a few actors for the casting..« She drank from her hot sighed and shrugged his shoulders. »Well, that's something. Thank you for your effort.« He nodded appreciatively.  
»No problem, I mean, it's my job after all.« She smiled and continued.»As agreed, auditions start in about two hours, in the Gershwin Theatre.«  
»Fine.«, answered Kurt and picked up the menu card. »Are you hungry? The breakfast is on me.«

After they had eaten breakfast in the New York Beans, they went straight to the Gershwin Theatre, where Kurt's Musical will also be performed in a few weeks.  
They entered the huge building. In front of its stage were more than 1900 seats, what makes it to the Broadway's largest theatre.

Quinn went quickly ahead, sat down on one of the countless chairs in the second row and placed the list with the names of the contenders for the role on her thighs.  
Kurt took seat next to her, crossed his legs and looked briefly at the list.

»Adam Miller!«, he called the first applicant.

A tall, slim man entered the stage. He must be around 30 years old, maybe older, at least that was what he looked like.  
Kurt raised an eyebrow skeptically, then waved his hand disparagingly. »You can go straight back.«

The next one looked better, but he sang miserable.

The third one couldn't even cope with two people watching him, and started to stutter.

Three depressing hours have gone by, when Kurt desperately covered his face with his hands and Quinn crossed out another actor's name.

»How many are still left?«, asked Kurt and drank the last bit of his already cold coffee.

»That … was the last one.« Quinn put the folder aside and looked at her boss. »I guess you have to take one of them.«

»Are you insane? If one of those people plays the leading role of my musical, I already know what the critics will write – "Kurt Hummel. No new Andrew Lloyed Webber, but a living Max Bialystock!"  
The young man got up angrily, grabbed his bag and stormed out of the theatre.

»Well, who knows, maybe inside of one of them there's a true star hiding? You have no other choice. Or do you think one of your supporting actors has the qualifications for that role?« Quinn followed him. »I don't think so. It already took Sam a while to comply with your standards.«

As much as Kurt hated it, he had to agree with her. He had this exact picture of a young, talented man in front of him, that everybody would like from the first second on. But it seemed like it was quite hard to find such a man in real life. Sam was quite close to it, though. He had good acting skills, great looks and was an amazing musician.  
Apparently Sam was the closest he could get to his imaginary picture of that character.  
He stopped and sighed quietly.

»I let you know until tomorrow whom I chose.«, he replied with a disappointed view and sounded like a little child, that had just lost his imaginary friend.  
Well, he had to say goodbye to his imaginary picture-perfect man, too.

»Alright. I have to go now. Call me, okay?«, with those words the blonde woman got in one of the taxis, that stood at the roadside and drove off.


End file.
